haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Saut-d'Eau
Saut-d'Eau (Haitian Creole: Sodo) is a commune in the Mirebalais Arrondissement, in the Centre department of Haiti. It has 34,885 inhabitants ]] Etymology It is called Ville-bonheur because of the appearance of a virgin under Emperor Faustin the 1st. It is also known as Saut-d'eau because on May 7, 1842, an earthquake that destroyed the city of Cap-Haitien split the mountain and a river fell from the mountain. The sun's rays darting on the falling water is the most beautiful effect. About The hamlet is built on a mound surrounded by four rivers which are: La Tumbe, Les Orangers, les Sapotilles, and St Jean: This last river, at the time of the 'fete de' St Jean; becomes limpid and light, to dry up, the past party. The mists and rains are always fine, contributing to a healthy climate. Large and small livestock ensure that milk is abundant and pure. Cheese and fresh butter is among the other produces. Every year, on the 16th of July, a superstitious practice brings to Ville Bonheur a considerable number of pilgrims from all parts of the country, on the anniversary of the appearance in this place of a virgin whom the Church does not recognize. There are people who walk there from the most remote towns. The town of Saut D'eau, from its former name Ville Bonheur was founded in 1905. It was granted municipal status in 1926. =Overview= Happy Village If there is one thing that the Haitian town of Saut-d'Eau in the Central Department is known for, it is its holiness. Every year, thousands of Haitians go on a pilgrimage in the town to pray and ask for miracles to its patron saint, Lady of Mount Carmel. Saut-d'Eau, whose name means a "happy village," boasts of a couple of historical and mystical heritage sites. One of them is the town's breathtaking waterfall, where the name Saut-d'Eau was actually derived from. The waterfall becomes a hot spot during the annual pilgrimage, as people go to the site and jump into the waters as part of their ritual. Believers from both Catholic and Vodun religions strip down their clothes and bathe in the waterfall, which is said to have healing powers. Festivals Another significant site that believers go to during the festival of the Lady of Mount Carmel is an area where the patron saint reportedly appeared more than 150 years ago. According to the legend, the Virgin Mary was seen by a palm tree in the area in 1847. The incident spread like wildfire and concerned a French priest, who feared that it might create a superstition among the residents. In order to stop it, the priest had the tree cut down. However, it did little because people still considered the area a sacred and holy site. Given the town's cultural, historical and religious significance, thousands of Haitians and other people from all over the world troop to Saut-d'Eau every July 16 to celebrate the festival. Annually, during the summer months of Haiti, religious believers make the trek from all over the country to the Saut-d'Eau waterfall in Ville Bonheur. There they feast and dance in a primitive expression of ecstasy, preparing themselves for a kind of baptism under Sant d'Eau waterfall's gushing stream. This perennial event began in 1847 when witnesses described an apparition of the Virgin Mary appearing on a palm tree. Since then other spirits of Iwa (one of the chief gods of Vodun) have also manifested at the Saut-d'Eau waterfall. Geography Saut d'Eau is located at 18.8168° N, 72.2016° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 179.41 square miles (69.27 square miles), of which 73.19 km2 (41%) is rural, 104.07 km2 (57%) is suburban, and 2.15 km2 (2%) is urban. It is bordered by the Artibonite Department town of La Chapelle on the northwest, the town of Boucan-Carré on the northeast, the city of Mirebalais on the southeast, the Western Department municipalites of Thomazeau on the south, and of Croix-des-Bouquets, Cabaret and Arcahaie on the west. Saut-d'Eau has four communal sections. Because of its geographical position, it is considered as interior. Its dominant relief is the plateau and its climate is normal. The Inhabitants of this commune Saut d'Eau have the name of Saudelais. The commune of Saut D'eau has only one extension zone. Demography In 1998, its population was estimated at 37,791, for an area of 178.83 km2 and density of 211 inhabitants / km2. Environment Saut-d'Eau falls in the Central Plateau of Haiti is at peril of running dry. Its mouth, Kaara, is not producing enough water to keep the waterfall of Saut-d'Eau at full volume, having declined in its output over the last six months. Simon Desras, President of the Senate, worries if the falls should stop flowing, the economy of the Central Plateau will suffer. The stoppage would damage, not only the economy of the region, but affect a tradition that has taken place at the falls since 1847. In that year, an apparition of the Virgin Mary manifested at the twin falls, beginning an annual pilgrimage to Saut-d'Eau, to bathe beneath the onrushing streams that plunge down the gorge. Upwards of 20,000 bathers visit each year for this sacred rite. Reasons are many why this decline in volume is happening in Saut-d'Eau. One is the rural population cutting down tree cover on hills above the waterfall. They do this to produce charcoal for the charcoal industry. The effect of removing tree cover is declining soil moisture. Other possible causes include global warming and something beneath the ground absorbing water at a rapid rate. Economy At the level of the Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the commune is rather poor. In terms of economic activities, trade and agriculture come first. Apart from a few large shops and food stores in the town of Saut D'eau, the town is devoid of commercial establishments. It has no gas station, morgues or pharmacy, there is only a photography studio. Tourist activities are especially important during the town's patronal festival. ]] Neighborhoods Infrastructure Transportation The roads that connect the city to the communal sections are gravel. Those which connect the communal sections to one another are only paths. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports has no representation in the municipality. A school at the level of kindergarden, several primary schools mostly private and two secondary schools were inventoried in the commune. There is no technical and vocational school, literacy centers, universities and other higher schools. Health The Ministry of Public Health is not represented in the commune. Only one public clinic, with a doctor, nurse trainee, two auxiliaries, and two health assistants (agents), were listed in the commune of Saut D'eau. Culture Religion There are nine Catholic churches (including chapels), four churches of God, one Hall of the Kingdom of Jehovah's Witnesses and two others, Heavenly Army and Body of Christ. Organizations The commune of Saut D'eau has no political representation, nothing has been reported about the existence of popular organization, groups of peasants and women. There is a non-commercial cooperative. The presence of an NGO was also noticed. Utilities For water availability, the town has seven rivers, five springs and two public fountains. The commune of Saut D'eau is partially electrified, only the city benefits from electric current. This current is supplied by Haiti Electricity (EDH) by means of an electric motor. The feeding frequency is thirty five hours a week. Communication The town has an office representing the telecom which has four cabins. The postal service exists in the town, although the means are precarious, this office works somehow. In addition, in the field of the press, there is no radio station, newspaper / magazine, or television station. As for Culture and Leisure, the town has no library, museum, theater nor cinema. The only sport practiced is football (soccer). Seven gaguères were also listed in the commune. In terms of Cultural Heritage, Jumping Water has a cave and a fall that has earned its name and attracts many pilgrims in the town. Therefore, it remains a place of pilgrimage of known importance. There is a large number of Mambeaux and Hougans. This town commemorates two dates annually: July 16 for the fête de Mont Carmel and August 8 for the "Vierge {Virgin} Miracle". saut_d_leau_1140x450.jpg|Saut d'Eau 147898474.jpg|Young lady feeling it img_3816.jpg Saut-d’eau-Ville-Bonheur.jpg|Ville Bonheur, Saut d'Eau sde729.jpg|Saut d'Eau Michael Vedrine Category:Centre, Haiti Category:Mirebalais Arrondissement Category:Route D-114 Category:Route Departmentale 11 Category:Communes with 7 neighbors Category:Agriculture production Category:Tourism